Mañana
by 3R
Summary: La botella se ha terminado y sigue sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta del Impala en el mismo lugar dónde Lucifer estuvo a punto de matarlo a golpes. Hubiese sido lo mejor. Morir aquel día.


_Otra ida de olla, triste, lo se, pero... es lo que ha salido._

_No se que me pasa con los chicos pero tal y como van, no hay forma de que me salga un fic medio alegre _

_Si os gusta, es posible que pueda salir algo de ésto

* * *

_

**MAÑANA**

Desea rendirse y terminar con todo. ¡Cómo lo desea!. Si toda su vida ha sido una constante e inútil lucha por proteger, por guardar, por conservar lo poco que ha tenido, ahora no hay nada que mantener a salvo.

Aunque es terco, siempre lo ha sido, ahora no va a cambiar. Es perro viejo, y según dicen, los perros viejos no aprenden trucos nuevos. Pues bien, él ha aprendido uno. Aunque no sea una solución, aunque no suponga una salida. Porque no hay salida, no hay solución y lo peor, es incapaz de encontrar un sólo motivo para seguir luchando.

Se asoma al fondo de la botella como si quisiera ahogarse ahí dentro y no sentir. No tener alma ya no le parece tan mala idea, quizás sea una idea cobarde, pero lleva tanto tiempo deseando no sentir nada, deseando arrancar el dolor casi físico que apenas puede contener... Entiende que Sam no quiera recuperar la suya, si estuviese en su lugar, posiblemente tampoco querría.

Trata de imaginar un mundo sin ángeles, sin demonios, sin criaturas que quieran patearte el culo por ser quien eres o simplemente un mundo sin seres sobrenaturales, como el del resto de las personas que desconocen lo que hay en la oscuridad. Un mundo como el que vislumbró el último año.

Sigue siendo una pesadilla. Sigue siendo un lugar frío con apenas la ilusión de una familia. "Lo máximo de felicidad que he visto alcanzar a un cazador" había dicho Bobby.

La botella se ha terminado y sigue sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta del Impala en el mismo lugar dónde Lucifer estuvo a punto de matarlo a golpes. Hubiese sido lo mejor. Morir aquel día.

Ahora se siente como John Connor en Terminator III, tratando de controlar a un Schwarzenegger que ni te escucha y que en cualquier momento puede decidir que eres un estorbo para él y acabar contigo. Fríamente, tampoco sería algo tan malo.

Coge el móvil, busca el número de Lisa. Pero si la llama ¿qué puede decirle? ¿que lo siente? ¿que siempre tuvo razón respecto a la antinatural dependencia de los Winchester? ¿que la necesita y necesita volver con ellos? ¿que lo acepten de nuevo? ¿Puede hacerle eso? ¿Puede volver a arrastrarlos a su mierda de vida ahora que han conseguido salir?

Está solo, y es así como debe estar, SOLO, como lo ha estado siempre. Ahora es dolorosamente consciente de esa soledad que siempre lo ha acompañado. Ahora no puede seguir engañándose a si mismo. No tiene argumentos.

Lo más fácil es rendirse. Lo más natural es rendirse.

Amanece, los primeros rayos del sol muestran la oculta senda del Destino, revelada por la sangre de una parca. Se levanta y echa a andar por el estrecho y tortuoso camino donde retales de sus propios recuerdos se agarran a sus rodillas como si quisieran hacerle desistir.

El camino se detiene ante un enorme templo de estructura griega, sin estatuas o nada que indique a quien se le da culto allí dentro. Pero lo sabe, la red intangible de hilos que parecen cerrarle el camino no dejan lugar a dudas. Ha conseguido llegar al origen. A la casa donde las hilanderas tejen el mundo con el hilo de la vida de las personas.

Ellas están allí. Sin parar de tejer, cientos de miles de bobinas de hilo que contienen los destinos de la humanidad se arremolinan a sus pies.

- ¿Cual es la mía? - Pregunta

Una mano descarnada coloca un ovillo en sus manos. "¿Puedo llevármelo?". Las mujeres giran hacia él sus rostros imposibles, sin ojos, sin boca, sin rasgos, lisos y a la vez como infinitos agujeros negros.

" Si lo destruyes cambiarás la estructura del Universo"

Ha escuchado la advertencia pero no tiene por qué ser algo malo. ¿Borrar su existencia puede alterar al estructura del Universo? Vale, seguro que la nueva es mejor para todos.

Si nunca has nacido no es como si mueres. Todos tus errores, todas tus estupideces dejan de tener consecuencias porque no se habrán producido. Nadie sufre por tu culpa y tú no sufres porque si no "eres" no puedes sufrir.

Todo lo que estropeó con su idiotez nunca habrá sido estropeado. Hasta es posible que mamá no muera porque él nunca la puso en el camino de Azazel. Hasta es posible que Sam no pierda su alma porque él no estará para arrastrarlo a la caza. Porque no habrá destruido el primer sello. Porque no habrá causado la muerte de tantas y tantas personas.

Vuelve al motel. La cosa que dice ser su hermano investiga sobre unos muertos que no se mueren, el castaño le dice que puede ser porque algo haya capturado a la parca que debía llevárselos. "O alguien" piensa cogiéndose una nueva botella ante la indiferencia del gigante. Está decidido, será esa noche.

- Oye Robocop, hazme un favor y dime a qué hora comienza a menguar la luna.

Debería estar asustado, debería despedirse de alguien. Pero no lo va a hacer, porque es un gesto inútil, porque mañana nadie recordará a Dean Winchester. Porque mañana Dean Winchester nunca habrá existido.


End file.
